


One More Time

by Krishnatalukda1



Category: Bangthan Sonyeondon, bts
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krishnatalukda1/pseuds/Krishnatalukda1
Summary: A rebellion towards authority for loving the same gender





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Armys of bts or yoonmin shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Armys+of+bts+or+yoonmin+shippers).



> It's poem based on the music 'One More Time' by Jon Bellion, hope you like it :)

He runs,  
He feels the adrenaline pumping ,  
His hertbeat getting louder,   
His vision sees a black car with a familiar face,  
A face that makes him smile.  
The car stops,   
As he hops on,  
He begins kissing the familiar face.  
The familiar face laughs in his raspy voice,   
The familiar face starts the engine,  
As they are ready to go,  
He hears his dad screaming,   
His middle finger raised up.  
The car shocking him with a force of wind,  
His heartbeat still beating loudly,  
His mind still blank.   
But when he looks at the familiar face   
His stomach feeling a passing rush,  
His heart beat getting softer.  
The car coming to a halt,  
His face meets with the hands of the familiar face,  
His vision focusing on those brown eyes,  
His lips wet,  
His mouth moaning to the name,  
His body becoming hot,  
His mind finally realizing  
Where he belongs.


End file.
